Once upon a Twisted Fairy Tale!
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: And they live happily ever after. The End. You want to know what happen, then read on.
1. The Golden Lion

Disclaimer: Fine .so Slam Dunk is not mine. Duh!  
  
Author's note: This is just an intro for the first character. Try to guess whom!  
  
~ The Golden Lion ~  
  
As all fairy tales begin this way, so shall I begin MY fairy tale likewise.  
  
Once upon a time.long ago, in a faraway fantasyland, there stood a great fortress where a beautiful palace stands. The castle's wall was snowy white with golden roofs and window-frames. Its gate was made of pure gold studded with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, jades, sapphires, topaz.*breath*, in short, all the treasures of the world. Its fortress was strong enough to withstand a huge army as well as weapons such as canon balls .etc. A moat surrounded the castle to prevent enemies from attacking and there was a huge drawbridge that connected the castle to the land.  
  
This magnificent castle belonged to a king. NOW this king is not your ordinary old, fat fairy tale king. He is tall, dark complexion with a well- built, masculine body. No one in his kingdom could match his brutal strength and intelligent mind. His face is handsome with well-shaped jaws, full lips and beautiful honey-brown eyes. And like all kings, he has all the virtues of life, making him the most liked king in all the land. With his kingly air, everyone respected and honoured him. No one could turn away from him.  
  
Except for one little miss-fit.*ladies and gents*.he has.RED hair! Yes indeed, that red hair spoils everything about him. With just one look at it, all the ladies flee from him and all the gentlemen dare not come near his presence. His red hair made him look fierce and cruel.scaring the daylights out of everyone. Because of it, this king surrounded himself with a mysterious aura and a hard cold barrier. He became aloof and quite for he never speaks to anyone except his counsellors. No one could touch him and they fear him because he knows no love.and no one loves him.  
  
Until one day, as so happens, a fairy disguised as a poor, old widow came to the castle gate to beg for a bond. No her main objective was to see how badly damaged is this wonderful king. So she cried loudly, asking for a bond. At first, she was ignored, but after a while, the king sent his counsellors to send her away. But still she would not go and insisted that the king must do as she asked. At last, the king himself came out, for he could not stand her bragging, to settle the matter.  
  
The fairy promised the king a single, beautiful, cherry blossom, no bigger than her palm, if he would kindly give her a bond. But the king laughed at her instead, and began to scorn her for disturbing him with simple matters. He pushed her away roughly, which caused her to fall. But she never touched the ground, for she revealed herself as a silver fairy the moment he pushed her.  
  
The king saw this and immediately begged for mercy. This she did not listen, for in her heart she knew that he must learn his lesson the hard way. And so she castled a spell upon him and all his court. His castle magically lost its beauty, turning into an old, wrecked castle. His servants turned into tools furniture and culinary utensils, his counsellors turned into black crows and he.he turned into an enchanted golden lion with fiery red mane. Being a beast by day and a man by night, he resolved to roam the forest in the morning only to return to his castle at night to seek refuge from his humiliation.  
  
The moat around the castle turned into a beautiful garden with 2 seasons. One side is summer and the other winter. On the summer side were many kinds of beautiful and sweet-smelling flowers, which are attractive to the eyes while on the winter side, were only icy cold cherry blossom trees. In the midst of it stood a beautiful pink cherry blossom tree, which was planted by the fairy using the cherry blossom the king refused. This was an enchanted tree with many small flowers. Each year a flower will fall, and by the time the last flower falls and the king has not found the love of his life, his enchantment will worsen and he will be destined to remain as a lion forever.  
  
Over the years, tall shrubbery and thorns began to cover the enchanted castle. Grandfathers told stories to grandchildren about the golden lion and his castle. This rumour went on until the day when someone will break the spell of the beast and free it from its miseries.  
Author's note: Do you like it? Please tell me you do.or else I'll cry (.as if! This is my first romantic fic.it maybe a HanaRu. So please R&R. Oh.and please give me some ideas on the plot. TQ! 


	2. Prince Snow White

Disclaimer: The usual...  
  
Author's Note: This is the second character. Please R&R.  
~ Prince Snow White ~  
In another fantasy kingdom, there lived a king and queen who wished to have a child. The king was always sad, though he had all the riches in his vast kingdom and the respect of his fellow citizens, because he wanted an heir to leave his possession with. The queen, on the other hand, wished for a child to brighten her lonely days when the king is busy with his business.  
  
Now the very same fairy, which enchanted the handsome king into a lion, paid her visit to this royal couple. The queen was walking in the garden one morning when the fairy, disguised as a little sparrow, flew up to her and asked,  
  
"What does your heart desires?"  
  
The queen answered, "I wish to have a child who is as white as snow, as black as a raven and as blue as sapphires. (Her favourite stone)"  
  
"Your wish is granted. From this time next year, you shall hold a child upon your hand." With this the sparrow flew away and the queen went beck to her husband to tell him of this great and joyous news.  
  
It all came to pass as what the fairy had said. The next year, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whose skin is as white as snow, whose hair is as black as a raven and whose eyes are as blue as sapphires.  
  
The king held a grand banquet to celebrate the birth of his heir. He also invited the fairies of his kingdom so that they may grant his child great gifts. Now there were 13 fairies in his land but the king had only 12 golden dishes for them to eat out from, so he had to leave one fairy out.  
  
After the grand feast, the fairies began to christen the child all the wonderful gifts of the world. One gave him virtues; another beauty, another riches and soon he had all that was excellent in the world. When the eleventh had done blessing him, the 13th, who was left out, came with rage to gain her revenge.  
  
"The prince shall died in the paws of a lion on his 17th birthday," she cursed, and with that she disappeared into thin air.  
  
The king and queen were very disturbed by the curse, but was comforted by the 12th fairy when she said,  
  
"I cannot undo the curse for what has been said must be fulfilled, but I can lighten it a little. The prince shall not die but instead shall be kidnapped by the lion."  
  
After hearing this, the king and queen were grateful to the fairy but were still not at ease thinking that their son will still be at harm's way. So the prince was kept indoors, never to set foot out of the palace unless accompanied by the king and an army of soldiers.  
  
The prince, who was named Rukawa Kaede, grew up into a very handsome and strong prince. Every maidens and princesses wanted to marry him. But he does have some drawbacks. Firstly, he couldn't be bothered with anyone but himself, secondly, he prefers to sleep away his time rather that doing anything worthwhile. This gave him the impression of an emotionless, aloof and quiet attitude.  
  
His childhood day were bright and merry until one day his mother fell ill and when she felt that her end was drawing nigh, she called to her son and said,  
  
"My dear son, remember to always be a good boy and I will look down from heaven and watch over you."  
  
With that, she breathes her last and shutting her eyes, she died. She was buried in the garden and Kaede felt that this was the saddest day of his life and for the first time, he cried his heart out, knowing that things are going to change tremendously in his life.  
Author's note: Please scrutinize this fic because I know I need a lot more improvements. 


	3. A Walk in the Dark Forest

Disclaimer: Usual, usual. Standard disclaimer.  
  
Author's note: This is the beginning of a wonderful fairy tale.or a horrible one. Please R&R and please don't kill me, I'm still a new writer!  
~ A Walk In The Dark Forest ~  
When Prince Kaede was only 7 years old, the king remarried a new and beautiful queen. This new queen was very obsessed with her beauty that she inherited a magical mirror, which tells her everything that she needs to know and the mirror never lies. Every single free moment, she would repeat the same the routine of inquiring the mirror of her beauty, which goes something like this:  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
"Thou, queen, art the fairest of all the fair." The mirror would answer her, and she would be glad the whole day. This she must repeat to satisfy her heart for she could not bear to think that anyone could surpass her beauty.  
  
But she was wrong; for Prince Kaede grew more and more beautiful each passing day and the king began to pay more attention to his heir than to the queen. At the age of 17, the prince was as bright as day for his skin was as white as snow, his hair as black as a raven and his eyes were as blue as sapphires. This the queen found out when the mirror answered her differently on one particular day,  
  
"Thou, queen may'st fair and beauteous be, but Prince Kaede is lovelier far than thee!"  
  
When she heard these words, she turned pale with rage and green with envy. She called to one of the huntsman and said, "Take Kaede away into the woods and kill him there that I may never see him again. As proof, bring me his heart soaked in his blood."  
  
But the huntsman replied, "Your Majesty, the king has ordered not to let the prince out of the palace unless he is with him. We cannot disobey the king."  
  
"But you are disobeying the queen, which is more or less like disobeying the KING himself. So do as I say or I will have your head!"  
  
And so the huntsman had no choice but to do as he was told. It was on Kaede's 17th birthday that the huntsman brought him to the woods for the first time in his life to go hunting. Kaede would have preferred to stay in the palace, but curiosity got the better of him and so he joined him. They walked through the woods and they began to penetrate deeper and deeper in the woods when the huntsman halted to rest awhile.  
  
While resting, Kaede explored the grounds, marvelling at the wonders of nature. With his back turned, he didn't see the huntsman unsheathing his knife, ready to stab him. All of a sudden, 4 big, black crows came swooping in, scratching and pecking the huntsman until the huntsman flee away with fright, forgetting his task, and ending up buying a bull's heart to show to the queen so as not to be executed.  
  
Kaede was now left alone in the woods. The scene, which took him by surprise, frightens him tremendously, causing him to run deeper into the woods. Not knowing his way, he eventually got lost. He kept on running deeper into the woods until he finally ran out of breath. Tired, he collapsed under a cherry blossom tree and rested. He was tired, hungry, cold and all alone, but he kept his faith up, wishing for better luck. As he closed his eyes, he heard fluttering wings above his head. The very same crows, which attacked the huntsman, perched upon the tree where Kaede rested.  
  
"Ah, that was some good entertainment just now, wasn't it? Did you see his face when we burst in front of him?" the 1st crow asked.  
  
"Oh yes indeed. What a chicken! And we're just crows! But did see the young, pale boy with him?" asked the 2nd.  
  
"The man looks as though he would kill the poor boy. He had a knife in his hand. I hope he is alright." Replied the 3rd.  
  
"I wonder where he is now? If he can't find shelter tonight, he is sure to be dinner for the beast of the forest." The 4th said in a worried tone.  
  
"Not unless he finds the castle in the East. There he can find both shelter and companions." Said the 1st and with that, the crows flew away.  
  
Hearing this, Kaede found new hope and strength. He stood up and began his long walk through the dark forest. Deeper and deeper he penetrated to the East but ha still couldn't see any castle. Evil eyes glared at him but none would harm him for he was too beautiful a creature to harm. Kaede felt scared and lonely but he is not one who would show it. He was about to give up hope when he stumbled upon a stony path, partly covered by overgrown thorns. He guessed that the path would lead to a building and so he followed it. As he walked on, he entered into a huge curtain of shrubberies and thorns, which scratched and pricked him badly. His blood oozed out warmly from his wounds and soon he was covered with blood. He nearly collapsed there and could have died when, behold, in front of his misty eyes stood an old, wrecked castle. A surge of relief overwhelmed his body as he strode up to the castle drawbridge.  
  
He entered through the opened drawbridge and upon entering the gate beholds a wondrous sight. A garden of 2 seasons filled with beautiful flowers met his blue foxy eyes. He walked through this wonderful world, enjoying the scenery, until he reached a great oak door. He knocked but found, to his amazement, that the door was not locked and the door moved at his touch. It was dark inside, but as he stepped in, candles on the walls burst into flames revealing a long hallway, with no end. Upon seeing the length of the hallway, he fainted with exhaustion, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.  
Author's note: Sorry for such a long chapter. I know this is such a drag and a boring fic to read. Sumimasen! 


	4. When Beauty meets The Beast

Disclaimer: The usual Standard disclaimer is applied.  
  
Author's note: Man, I'm running out of ideas fast. HELP! But I'll try to fulfil some of your requests from your reviews. Thank you for your reviews and keep it coming.  
  
~ Beauty & The Beast ~  
  
A ray of sunlight escaped the window curtains and penetrated into the room where Prince Kaede laid. It hit his eyes, causing him to awake to another beautiful morning. He blinked, and then shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand. At first he thought he was back in his old, gloomy room in his castle, surrounded by the usual dull furniture and decorations he sees every morning, with his cat, Shadow, purring him awake. When his mind was fully alert did he realize that he was in someone else's room, for he has never seen anything like this room before.  
  
The size of the room itself was huge, considering it was a bedroom for only 1 occupant. In it, it had a queen-size mahogany four-post bed carved with miniature animals around its post. Its other furniture was also made of mahogany wood and was also carved with animals and magical creatures of different shapes and sizes. Its walls were decorated with paintings of beautiful gardens with silver fountains as well as embroidered tapestries of blue, red and gold. The room also holds rare antiques and priceless ornaments which glitters like jewels under the sun.  
  
Fascinated by the grandeur of the room, thought his face remained expressionless, he couldn't tear his gaze from them, when suddenly, he heard running footstep outside the room. He was shocked but was prepared to fight, as he remained alert for danger. As the door opens, it issued in a barking . footrest?! It pounced onto Kaede's lap and started licking his hand joyously while wagging its tail ferociously.  
  
Hadn't it been for the footrest, he would not have bothered to recall last night's events. Now the memory came racing back and the question hit him like a hammer on his head, where the hell was he? He needed some answer.  
  
And, as if by luck, a voice came bumming into his room like thunder.  
  
"I say, Rolow, get off of him you mangy mute!" said a talking grandfather's clock, chasing the footrest away with its huge pendulum.  
  
"It's time to get dress and ready for the morning, sir," said a tea table, producing a set of newly washed clean suit.  
  
Only then did Kaede realize that he was NOT wearing his previous clothes, but was wearing a blue silk night robe. He took the clean suit gently in his hand and acknowledged the table with a nod.  
  
"Breakfast will be served very soon, sir," said a little duster in the sweetest voice it could muster.  
  
"If you are ready, we will lead you downstairs to the dining hall," said a golden candlestick.  
  
"Hold on. Can you at least tell me, where am I and who are you?" Asked Kaede flatly.  
  
"You're in the enchanted castle of the Lion King, and we are his servants." Thundered the clock. "I'm Akagi Takenori the king's tutor and this is my sister, Haruko, his waiting-maid," said the clock while pointing at the duster.  
  
"The others are Mitsui, the king's governor (the tea table), and Ryota, the king's butler (the candlestick)."  
  
Just as he finished, another candlestick came in. "Ryota, you were supposed to invite the young man down for breakfast. I've been waiting for 10 minutes already. Would you hurry up?" Then it disappeared downstairs again.  
  
"Coming! And that is Ayako, my little wife," said Ryota with a sheepish grin.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes after I've changed my clothes," answered Kaede while ushering the others out of the door. Bowing, they left him alone to ponder on his fate. 'Surely this place is weird, but it is far friendlier here than my own palace.' He wondered, and with that in mind, he decided to stay there for a while.  
  
After breakfast, Kaede went out into the garden to explore the grounds more closely. In the summer side, there were many different kinds of flowers that gave off sweet scents while dancing in the wind. There were roses, violets, lilac, jasmines, lavenders and many more that meets the eyes with dew drops on their petals. He touched, smelled and admired them all, feeling a tingle of happiness with twinkling eyes. He has never seen gardens like this before and certainly has never felt this happy before in his whole life.  
  
Then he came to the winter side where only luminous, icy-cold cherry blossoms grew. He touched one of them and it sent a painful shock of coldness through his body. He walked on for a minute longer before his eyes beheld the pink cherry blossom tree, shining gloriously under the sun with its green leaves showering upon Kaede like emerald rain. Its pink flowers, fluttered by the wind, were like the colour of a maiden's blush. As Kaede admired it, a single flower broke off from the branch and fluttered down upon Kaede's palm, landing lightly like a feather.  
  
No sooner did it land when Kaede felt a movement behind him as the creature moved slowly to face him. His eyes couldn't believe the sight he sees, a majestic golden lion with fiery red mane standing proudly in front of him, shining brightly like the sun itself. Its body looked hard and strong as if it was really made of gold and its fiery mane danced upon the wind, making it look like tongues of fire. Foxy sapphire-blue eyes stared into fiery honey-brown eyes, as the predator watched its prey.  
  
Kaede had only one thing in his mind at the time; that he was about to become that lion's breakfast. Instinctively, his hand reached for his sword at his side but found that he didn't bring it with him. He prepared himself to face the lion barehanded as the lion positioned itself to pounce on Kaede. It was only a matter of minutes before he fills the crushing pain of the lion's jaw.  
  
Author's note: This is getting longer and longer and longer... boring right? 


	5. Darkness enters into Light

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does.  
  
Author's note: Please tell me if this fic is getting boring, and then review your ideas to make it better.  
  
~ Darkness enters into Light ~  
  
It waited for its chance and then pounced squarely unto Kaede's body, pinning him down with its force and weight. He struggled with the lion, unknowing to him that he held a weapon that could save his life, until it happened. The lion was about to ripe his heart out when his hand automatically clutched the lion's neck. In his hand he still held the cherry blossom flower and as the little flower came into contact with the lion's skin, it sent heat that was so extreme it burnt the lion's fur and skin leaving a deep wound at its neck. The wound bleed and steam could be seen spiraling up from it. It gave a loud roar of pain before retreating back into the forest, but not before it gave Kaede a deep, long cut on his chest.  
  
Kaede was in a daze. Everything happened so fast without him realizing it happening. He got up, shook himself and finding no other wounds beside the cut, and decided that he had enough fun for one day. He made his way back to the castle, to the comfort of the dark enclosure and its companions.  
  
As morning dragged unto afternoon, Kaede noticed the difference in the mood of the castle's occupants. As the day began to turn into night, they began to act strangely. For as darkness closes in, they began to show signs that something bad was about to happen. In fact, it started when he told them about that morning's incident. They cleaned and tidied the castle in a great hurry, making sure that everything was in place, but with an added element, fear.  
  
"You must leave this castle immediately or else you shall face your doom," pleaded the occupants.  
  
"No, I will stay and see what happens. I cannot bear to see my friends in danger," answered Kaede.  
  
"But we are not in trouble. You are!" they begged.  
  
But nothing could change his mind. Once his mind is made up, no one can change it for him, for he would have set his mind like a hard, cold iron, indomitable. It was unfortunate of him that curiosity was the culprit that made that decision, for as we all know, 'curiosity killed the cat'. But he would not falter, and bravely prepared himself for the consequences.  
  
Night approaches, and everyone was huddled at the darkest corner of the castle. In a matter of minutes, the master of the castle would return to his refuge. Kaede watched as time passes slowly by him. To the occupants, he looked calm and well-composed, but in reality, his heart was filled with fear and he felt the harshness of this waiting was very unbearable.  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blow the great oak door open, issuing a tall, silhouette draped in a dark cape. It stood for a while at the door, black against dark blue stormy sky. A lightning lashes out followed by thunder, reveling dark red hair, like blood on a dark battlefield. At last it came in, like a shadow. It glided through the hallway like a spirit. At its presence, all the occupants fled into the dark for fear of it, except Kaede. He stood there, hidden by the darkness, watching the silhouette carefully.  
  
The silhouette walked up to the throne and turned to face the empty courtroom. Its hand slit up to its throat to untie its cape and then it let it fall to the ground. Lo and behold, there now stood a tall, handsome man with red hair. His body was well-built with hard rock muscles. His opened shirt revealed tanned broad chest, heaving up and down as he breathed deeply and slowly. His face was illuminated by the lightning and it shone with beauty and great royal aura. His head was lifted up proudly and his fiery honey-brown eyes shone wildly, like little tongues of fire dancing in the dark. In short, he was majestically beautiful in sight.  
  
Kaede observed every detail of him, from head to toe. He was fascinated and attracted by this alluring young man. Never before has he ever seen a creature as attractive as that man. He felt his heart skip a beat, not realizing that he has fallen in love with that man at first sight.  
  
'What am I thinking? Could I be a gay?' he thought to himself.  
  
As if those thoughts were like mind waves that could be read, he suddenly turned towards the direction where Kaede stood hidden. With eyes burning with great intensity, he thundered a commanding voice that was deep, rich and sexy to Kaede.  
  
"Who may you be, stranger?"  
  
Author's note: This fic is going to be filled with lots of suspense. Please bear with me OK! Oh, and please R@R or else I'll have no more ideas for this story and there will be no ending for this beautiful fairy tale! Ja ne! 


	6. Melting Ice, Quenched Fire

Disclaimer: The usual Standard Disclaimer is applied. You know what I mean.  
  
Author's note: Warning! This is going to be slightly yaoi. Please bear with me and please feel free to R&R.  
  
~ Melting Ice, Quenched Fire ~  
  
Kaede froze in his place, like a marble statue. That voice had the power to freeze even the coldest of man like him who was also known as the Ice Prince in his land. He stood stiff, wondering how did that redheaded man knew that he was there, watching him.  
  
"Who are you, stranger? Are you deaf or are you mute?"  
  
This snapped him back into reality as he composed himself and answered with the air of a brave and glorious prince,  
  
"I am Prince Kaede Rukawa, son of King Rukawa of the North and heir to the throne of Seltrix,"  
  
"Ha! I can see you are too frail to be a future king. Your pale face tells me that you may faint in any moment," laughed the other uproariously, hurting Kaede's feelings  
  
"And who may YOU be do'aho?" Kaede demanded sarcastically.  
  
"No one dares to call me a Do'aho!" roared the man. With that, he seems to have grown a little bit taller and bigger might be because of anger. 'Great Kaede, nice work, now look what you've done!' Kaede sighed inwardly.  
  
"I am King Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ruler of Glarion and emperor of the Cherry Blossom throne. And whoever disobeys or angers the KING will be punished grievously."  
  
And with that, Hanamichi came down from his throne and swiftly charged towards Kaede, ready to indulge in a fight. "You will not live to see the next sunrise, Kitsune!"  
  
In a flash, Sakuragi was on top of Kaede, battling him with his bare hands. With great strength, he punched and knocked Kaede, leaving bruises and wounds unbearable to see. But Kaede was not to be easily subdued and he also put up a good fight. But his mind was wondering elsewhere, or about someone. He was thinking about the redheaded man on top of him. His every touch was like silk touching his pale skin. His fiery brown eyes were like dancing fire. He wondered whether his lips were as sweet as honey, wishing that he could just pull the man down and kiss him, savouring the taste.  
  
Sakuragi managed to topple Kaede over and they ended up battling on the floor. Then suddenly, Kaede realized that he was facing Sakuragi squarely in the eyes and their faces were just inches away, close enough for him to reach out kiss him. Their bodies were close enough to feel the heat, which sent fiery shivers up his spine. Sakuragi was on top of him, with his body crushing him, suffocating him. His breathing very now very short. He couldn't believe that this was happening and you knew he couldn't take it any longer. With sapphire eyes staring and drowning into honey- brown eyes, he pulled Sakuragi down towards him and kissed him with great intense passion.  
  
For a moment, there were no struggles at all and not a sound was heard. But realization hit Sakuragi like a rock falling on his head and he pulled away from the kiss roughly, leaving a poor Kaede whimpering with frustration. Sakuragi could not believe that he was kissed, especially by a MAN. His mind was racing, turning into a mess. Kaede, on the other hand, was frustrated because the kiss did not last long enough for him to release himself in Sakuragi.  
  
Both parties were silent for a while, lost in their thoughts, before Sakuragi broke the silence first.  
  
"Why did you do that? I don't understand."  
  
"It is because you are attractive and I love you!"  
  
This sentence made Sakuragi more confused. He couldn't take it anymore and pushing Kaede away from him with disgust, he left the other alone, escaping from reality.  
  
Author's note: Please R&R to give me more ideas for my fairy tale. TQ! 


	7. Can you handle the truth?

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer is applied. I don't own Slam Dunk, OK! Although, I wish I could.  
  
Author's note: I need ideas. I need ideas. I need ideas............  
  
~ Can you handle the Truth? ~  
  
It has been many days since the incident happened. Kaede had been musing around the castle in deep thoughts. By day, he saw no sign of the young redheaded man; by night, he was dragged away by the occupants before he could get to see the man return to the castle.  
  
"Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel such longing for him? He hates me; I know he does. Yet there seems to be a magnet pulling me towards him. Oh, Kami-sama, WHY?" he said, as the chilling winter wind whispered in his ears, brushing his skin, making it paler than usual.  
  
Little did he know that somewhere in the forest, a golden lion was also sulking around the forest depth, not bothering to even frighten away the little pesky fur-balls scampering around it. It was to engross in it's thoughts that it couldn't pay attention to it's own grumbling stomach. It would have died of starvation if it weren't for it's loyal comrades, the crows.  
  
"Yo, snap out of your day-dreaming and get something to eat. We are not going to be your servants and BEAK-feed you all day long!" cried the first crow.  
  
"I AM NOT HUNGRY, NOW SHUT UP, Takamiya!" roared the disturbed lion.  
  
"But you've got to. Don't you want to try to find a way to regain your true form and rule your kingdom once more?" asked two of the crows, simultaneously.  
  
" ". Thinking.  
  
"What's bothering your Royal Majesty's mind, if I may ask," asked the last crow, politely.  
  
"Nothing of your concern, Youhei. But thanks for asking; you are the only one that understands me. You are a true, loyal friend any king would want."  
  
The crows could not stand the poor lion's agony, and flew off to find a place where they may discuss the matter properly without arousing the lion anger.  
  
"What do you make of this, Noma? The king seems very distracted ever since he came back from the castle the other night," asked Youhei in a worried tone.  
  
"There are some possibility of events that may have happened in the castle on that night."  
  
"Give me some suggestions that you think may have happened there."  
  
"Number 1: He has checked the cherry blossom tree and found out that he is running out of time. Number 2: He cannot seem to get anyone's attraction or anyone to love him. Number 3: There are no candidates. Number 4: There is someone who loves him but she is not his type. Number 5: He loves someone but that someone doesn't love him. OR."  
  
"Someone loves him and he loves that someone, BUT he does not know how to tell that someone that he loves her, right!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I suggest that we help him out a little bit to get the party started."  
  
"That's the best idea I've ever heard in ages. Let's go!"  
  
Off they flew to the castle with only one goal in their minds, which is, to find the girl and ask her whether she loves the king or not. Upon reaching the castle, they asked the castle's occupants where they kept the girl.  
  
"GIRL, what girl? There is no girl in this castle. Only a young man." Answered Mitsui.  
  
"No GIRL! Only a MAN! Take us to him!"  
  
They found Kaede sulking gloomily in his room. According to the Mitsui, he has been like that since he first met the king. The crows wondered at this, for they smell something fishy going on. They flew up to Kaede and nearly scared the daylights out of him. He was about to slap them away when Youhei began,  
  
"Do you still recognize us, young man? We were the very same crows which saved your life, remember?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"We just want to ask you something very important. You will not object?"  
  
"No. I won't"  
  
"Will you answer truthfully?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What have you done with our KING!?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
" "  
  
"We are waiting."  
  
"I.I just kissed him, that's all."  
  
"WHAT?!" They fell to the floor, feathers fluttering about.  
  
"Why did you do THAT?"  
  
"Because I like him. Is that a problem?"  
  
"So that is the reason," they cried in unison. They began to understand the situation. Somehow they know the solution to the lion's problem.  
  
"I think he likes him too," they whispered.  
  
"But that's impossible. They are both MEN!"  
  
"Love is blind. That minor characteristic does not matter to them."  
  
"OK, Kaede. Now that we know what is going on, it is time for us to tell you something that you must know about our king. Are you ready?" they announced grandly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure you can you handle the truth?" they smirked evilly.  
  
He panicked.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Is it OK? Make sure you review this chapter so that I can improve on the next chapter. Sorry that I couldn't remember the other Sakuragi Gundam's name, Gomen nasai! Hope you like this chapter! 


	8. Can you keep a secret?

Standard Disclaimer: .is applied. I don't own Slam Dunk. So there!  
  
Author's note: Gomen nasai! __ Sorry for keeping all of you guys in suspense. I haven't been able to keep updating my fics because I'm now a VERY, EXTREMELY BUSY PERSON! Also I've been having what we call "Writer's Block". But now that I'm back, I think I'll be able to continue my fics. Here's chapter 8 of your favourite fairy tale! ENJOY!  
  
~ Can You Keep A Secret? ~  
  
The crows cleared their throats, unruffled their wings before assuming an important air about themselves. With beaks lifted and chest out, Youhei began in a deep undertone:  
  
"Before I begin I must warn you that I'm risking my life to tell you this secret, for after this I'll be turned to stone. It is against the enchantment that we should tell anyone of this. Do you understand me?"  
  
"I understand, but WHY do you have to this?"  
  
"It's because our King can sometimes be very hard headed to tell anyone about his enchantment. He's afraid and shy, and this is the first time he has fallen in love with a man and so it makes things difficult for him. But enough of this, let me begin."  
  
The other crows looked very grave for they do not want Youhei to sacrifice himself like that, but they knew that to help their king, he must do something, and fast!  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Golden Lion from your part of the kingdom?" began Youhei.  
  
"Yes, but I thought it was just a myth, a legend, just a tale told by old folks by the fire to their children."  
  
"It is no fairy tale. The legend is as real as you and I."  
  
"But how can that be! The legend is about a hundred years old!"  
  
"True, but enchantments can last longer than that. Now, let me get straight to the point. You are in the part where the legend began. The Golden Lion resides within the forest beyond the castle as well as within the castle. It's in the forest by day and it rest in this castle by night. You must have noticed a young man here every night, right?"  
  
He paused, taking in breath and the sight of an attentive Kaede. Sapphire eyes were wide and alert. Skin was as pale as snow; black hair ruffling in the gentle breeze. He continued:  
  
"Many years ago, that young man was a king of a kingdom. He provoked a fairy and now he's serving his life sentence as king of the beast. His enchantment can only be broken when love draws passion out from his heart. But that is only the beginning. The one he loves must also love him back with the same intensity, as he's love. That is the only way the enchantment can be broken."  
  
"That can't be hard. I love him with all my heart!" answered Kaede.  
  
"It must be done willingly and a kiss is the key to break it all. But there is a catch. They who kiss him will also arouse the beast within him, and he may kill them before they can even hold him. Why do you think they have all died!"  
  
With this, Kaede froze with fright. He now knows. The one he loves is a golden lion from legend, and he is capable of killing even those he loves. He was frightened, yet he did not clearly showed it.  
  
Without warning, a sudden flash of blue light blinded everyone in the room, and Youhei's voice boomed out of it:  
  
"I've told you what you need to know now. The rest is all up to you to figure it out. My dear comrades, can you all keep this secret from the king? He must not know this or else he will grieve for my death. Farewell!"  
  
And with that, he turned into a solid rock of marble.  
  
The other crows grieved for their comrade, for now they're without a leader other than the king himself. They carried him towards a mantle piece below a picture of beautiful golden scenery of autumn and place him there. They turned back to Kaede.  
  
"Now that you have heard of it with your own ears, do not tarry longer than you should. Do not let Youhei's sacrifice be in vain. Help our king! Save him!"  
  
"I will. With all my heart."  
  
"Oh.and one more thing. Remember to KEEP THE SECRET!"  
  
They flutter off, leaving poor Kaede to think it over. What can he do to save their king? HIS beloved KING!  
  
Author's note: Well, how do you like it! I think I might have lost my touch being busy for a very long time. Please give me your ideas so that I may improve my fic to your perfection. Gomen nasai and Sumimasen once again for being late in updating it! Ja ne! 


	9. A Ray of Light

Standard Disclaimer: Strictly applied. I don't own Slam Dunk, though I wish I could. Boo-Hoo! _  
  
Author's Note: My brain is getting heated up now, so I hope to give you guys some the best that I can. Ja! Ganbatte!  
  
~ A Ray Of Light ~  
  
What was he to do? What can he, Prince Kaede, do to save his beloved from this curse? It was agony trying to think of ways to do this, on his own. But he knows that he is not entirely alone. He still had the crows and the other occupants of the castle to help him. Yet he knew that this enchantment required only his love for the king and no one else.  
  
So that night, refusing to listen to any of the occupants' plea of escape, he waited for the king to make his grand entrance. Long hours passed, but still no sign of him. He was now worried, he couldn't sit still any longer. It was like he was being set on fire, being engulfed in its burning tongue. All he wanted to do now was to run out into the forest in search of his king, when suddenly the door creaked open gently, revealing a strip of black silken cloak. Then, with grand majesty yet weak steps, came his once beautiful king but now dressed in torn cloak with a haggard, shallow face. Though handsome, he was no longer bright looking. Yet there was still a royal air around him.  
  
Kaede nearly wept for his love. Tears were nearly welling up in his beautiful blue eyes. For King Sakuragi could hardly stand properly on his own two feet. He was weak and feeble due to long periods of starvation, stumbling every now and then, and nearly couldn't get up again. It was when Sakuragi sprawled flat on the floor that Kaede found his courage to comfort his poor king.  
  
The gentle cool touch of his brought Sakuragi immediately to his senses. He gripped those hands with a sudden strength of iron, never wanting to let go, fearing that it will vanish if he does. He lifted his brown copper eyes to meet those blue sapphire ones.  
  
"Where have you been?" growled Sakuragi in an undertone, barely audible to hear.  
  
"I have been near, yet far. For they will not allow me to see you again." Whispered Kaede gently.  
  
"I will have their heads for making me suffer like this. They will pay, they'll."  
  
"Hush, say no more. You must not say such things. I forbid you. You must rest now, you're weak."  
  
"I'll do anything for you. You were the one that could bring me out of my miseries. I thank you for this."  
  
"You were the one that brought me happiness, new life. Life I have never experienced before. Life that I wish to share it with you, my love."  
  
"Say no more. Hold me! I'm cold."  
  
The feeling was more than either of them could bear. Passion was flowing wildly, unstoppable. They could feel their bodies moving in tune together; to a rhythm only they know. They piled their clothes off, exposing both white and copper skins, as they touched lovingly together. Heat mounted as they entered into the moment. Their lips were trying to find each other, when...  
  
A terrible snarl escaped Sakuragi, and Kaede fell back with great shock. For Sakuragi, at that moment had begun to deform into a great hideous beast with menacing red eyes and large white fangs.  
  
Kaede managed to escape the claws of the beast and reached for his sword beside him. He couldn't kill him, but he must try to wake him from his subconscious rage. It took a while before Sakuragi stood once more in front of Kaede, tired and in pain.  
  
"It hurts! The pain!"  
  
"Fear not. I'll always be by your side. Come, you must rest."  
  
They disappeared upstairs as the night slowly enveloped them with intense darkness.  
  
It was a beginning of glorious days ahead of them. By day, the golden lion showed Kaede its forest home, introducing him to the great wonders of nature that he has never seen before. The sunlight warmed him gently; the breeze shook the bough warily; the animals scampered about happily around them; the birds of the sky sang their songs to them. Kaede couldn't have felt any happier than now, beside the one he loves. Though he still couldn't find ways to break the spell, he was happy just the same to be there.  
  
The noon sunshine cast a golden ray of light upon the odd yet happy couple. Kaede looked majestic under its golden rays. His eyes glowed brightly while his skin gave off a golden hue on his pale complexion. The golden lion was even more golden than before, as if it was made of pure gold. Its mane shone fiery red like golden tongues of fire.  
  
By night, they lay in bed together. Though them made a point not to kiss each other, it was hard to resist the temptation. Their bodies were warm against each other and, of course, they wanted more than this. Yet on one unfaithful night, as they lay beside each other, asleep, something terrible happened that changed all their happy moments into a nightmare.  
  
A single ray of silvery moonlight fell upon the king. For it was within the enchantment that during a full moon, should a moon's ray fall upon the king, he would turn into a dove and was obliged to fly over the face of the world for 7 years before becoming a lion again. Then he would have to do battle with a silvery green dragon, which is an enchanted prince.  
  
And so it happened. A blast of blue light erupted and the king turned into a dove, waking Kaede. What a shock poor Kaede had. He was grieved to find his lover in this state, in a worst enchantment.  
  
"For 7 years must I travel around the world, but every now and then I will let a feather fall so that you may follow me. Then, on the 7th year you will find me and we can be together again. Farewell!"  
  
And with that, he took flight and left Kaede, alone once more.  
  
Author's note: It's a bit longer than usual, but I hope it satisfy your hunger. Till the next chapter! ( 


	10. When will I see you again?

Standard Disclaimer: As usual, it's applied strictly to any fics. I don't own Slam Dunk. But I love Slam Dunk so much that I'll die for it!  
  
Author's Note: Nothing much to say. Only hope that you enjoy it! Ja!  
  
~ When will I see you again? ~  
  
Kaede was dumbstruck. He could hardly move for shock. What had just happened a few minutes ago was now slowly registering into his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes but he did not cry. He knew he had to go, he had to run to save his koibito, but where should he go?  
  
But deep inside him, there was an element pushing him to move. And so, subconsciously, he got up, pulled on his clothes and cloak, and dashed out into the cold night air. In his heart, he whispered: " I will find you no matter where you are!"  
  
On and on he ran, for 7 years, never stopping and never looking sideways, in case he missed a single feather and could never find his beloved again. Once in a while, a single silvery, white feather will fall along his path, showing the way he had to take. This he took it into his hand and kept it lovely in his pocket. He would also make sure that the dove was still above after receiving the feather. Looking up longing, he would always be certain to see that it was still in the sky.  
  
At long last, the 7 years spell was nearly coming to a close, and he will soon see his beloved again. Though he was very tired, dead exhausted after running for nearly 7 years, the feeling of great joy and excitement suppress every other feeling in his heart and hope was the only emotion that was keeping him strong and sane. He knew, deep inside his heart, that this was the journey's end. He quickened his pace.  
  
But, a sudden disaster happened! As he was running, he missed a single feather floating down and when he looked up, he could not see the dove anymore. He stopped, collapsed onto the ground because of exhaustion and broke down into tears of despair. Why must it happen now that he was so close to success? So close, yet so far! How can he ever live without the one he loved by his side?  
  
" No mere, ordinary humans can aid me now. I will resolve to the elements of the world and heaven above!"  
  
And so, he travelled up onto a little hill and shouted loudly to the bright golden sun:  
  
"Oh Morning Sun, the star that shines golden rays of light, have you seen a silvery white dove flying by?"  
  
"No" answered the sun. "I have not seen any such dove. But I can give you this golden casket. Open it in times of need."  
  
The sun gave Kaede a golden casket. He didn't know what to do with it, but on hearing the sun's advice of using it when in need, he thought it might come in useful when saving his beloved. On he travelled until night sell and the moon rouse from its sleep. Then he called out:  
  
"Oh Full Moon, brightest star in the night, have you seen a white dove fly by any chance?"  
  
"Forgive me, young man, but I have not seen any dove. I will instead give you this silver egg. Break it, when in need of aid."  
  
Once again, our traveller journeyed on into the night with a heavy heart but with some very good advice. When the night wind blew, Kaede lifted his voice so as to be heard by the wind:  
  
"Oh North Wind, thou that blowest in the night, have you seen a dove fly by?"  
  
'No. But I can ask my other three brethren winds if they have seen the dove anywhere."  
  
And so the North Wind called for his three brothers and asked if they have seen a white dove fly by. None of them had seen it except the West Wind, as he answered:  
  
"I have seen the white dove. It has flown to the West Sea and has changed back into a golden lion where it is now battling a silver, green dragon at the beach."  
  
"I will give you some advice. When you have reached the West Sea beach, you'll find, on your right side, many rods sticking out of the sand. Count the rods until you have reached the eleventh rod. Break it, and then kill the dragon with it so that the lion will have the victory. Both will return to their true form and you must immediately take your king and leave before the enchanted prince. If not, you'll never see your king ever again!"  
  
With this wonderful advice, Kaede couldn't wait to go to the West Sea to save his beloved king. He was now very anxious to leave.  
  
"I will volunteer to bring you to the West Sea," said the West Wind.  
  
And with that, Kaede was on his way to the West Sea. Heart filled with hope, they journeyed into the night until they reach their destination by early dawn, ready for the day ahead of them. 


	11. It's all coming back to me now

Standard Disclaimer: Strictly Applied!  
  
Author's Notes: I'll soon be free from THIS particular fic. Why? Because it's already the ending. You can't expect a "never-ending story"! Unless you count on your imagination and the movie "Never-ending Story". Ja! Enjoy while you still want to!  
  
~ It's all coming back to me now! ~  
  
Kaede reached the West Beach in time to witness the most gruesome battle he has ever seen. There in front of him was a gigantic silvery-green dragon battling the golden lion. Each had terrible and deep scars upon their bodies and blood was oozing out all over the place. It has very heart- breaking to watch even by a brave man and Kaede couldn't stand there still and watch it all happening. He quickly rush over to the right side of the beach, counted the eleventh rod, broke it, and immediately slay the dragon with it. Both dragon and lion return to their human form and Kaede was so happy that he forgotten the wind's last advice.  
  
Seeing his opportunity, the dragon prince swept the lion king off his feet and took him away to his own kingdom far beyond the horizon. Once again, our unfortunate traveller was forsaken. Tears welled up in his eyes and knees feebly gave way. After 7 years he had finally caught up with his beloved yet somehow faith had intervene once again. But his heart kept urging him on to find his king, and so with what little hope left in his heart, he gather himself up proceeded on towards the horizon.  
  
"I'll find. If my heart says so, then I will!"  
  
On and on he travelled stopping only to rest until he came to a large city where it seems to be celebrating something. Putting on a disguise as a peasant, he entered the city and began asking the people around the city.  
  
"What is this celebration that you are preparing?" he asked purposefully.  
  
"Why, it is soon to be the wedding day of our prince, Prince Sendoh of Grokenstein, and it will be a 7 days celebration. It seems that he has chosen a MAN to be his future companion. We had never known that he a is gay but at least he has never been THIS happy since the day his mother left him."  
  
An electric spark shot up within him as he heard the news. Could it be my Hanamichi? Could he be here? Without further ado, he went straight up to the castle and asked for admittance, but the guards will not let him in. Desperate but still in his right mind, he went to the back off the castle and began to think of a way to get inside of the castle. While he was thinking, the sun reached to its highest peak of the day and shone brightly down upon his back. Then suddenly, the thought came into his head and he immediately pulled out the golden casket that the sun had given to him in times of trouble. He opened it and out from it came a brood of beautiful, golden chicks (a dozen of them), which immediately seek refuge under the old hen's protective wings. This made a wondrous sight and with this in mind, Kaede drove the brood towards the castle, stopping below the prince's chamber window and began playing with them.  
  
Soon, Prince Sendoh noticed the golden brood and his heart wanted it for himself. He ordered the guards to lead them into the castle. With high hopes, Kaede purposefully walked up to the prince.  
  
"What do you want if I wish to buy this golden brood of yours?"  
  
"They are sold not for gold and silver, but for flesh and blood."  
  
"Strange answer from a stranger. What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I wish to meet with the groom."  
  
"What a strange answer from a peasant like you! But no matter, I do want this golden brood. You have my words. You shall meet the groom tonight in his chamber."  
  
So that night, the chamberlain led Kaede to the groom's bedchamber. Little did he know that the prince had ordered the chamberlain to give a sleeping draught to the groom so that he will be fast asleep by the time Kaede arrives. Within the chamber, Kaede saw his sleeping lover and rushed towards the bed.  
  
"Oh, my love. Why have you forsaken me? Do you not remember me? Oh, if only you knew that I had travelled all this way, following you for 7 years, how your heart might break!"  
  
But his words went pass Hanamichi like a murmur in the wind.  
  
"Do you not hear me, my love?"  
  
And indeed, he didn't hear him. So Kaede had no other choice but to give up the golden brood in vain. His heart felt like breaking but his mind wondered at another idea. His hands automatically reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver egg that the moon gave him. He broke it and from within it, pulled out a beautiful, silver robe, more dazzling than the moon itself and far more glittering than the stars or brighter than the sun too. This he pulled it on and tried his luck once more at the castle.  
  
Prince Sendoh was pleased with the robe and asked for the price, as usual.  
  
"What shall be the price again, stranger?"  
  
"Not gold or silver, but flesh and blood. Let me see the groom again tonight."  
  
"Very well," replied the prince, thinking that he can trick Kaede again.  
  
So again Kaede was led to the groom's chamber. But this time Hanamichi was wide awake, for he had asked the chamberlain why he had heard the wind sigh so and the chamberlain reviled everything and what he had done. So Hanamichi took care not to drink a single drop of the drink and waited for Kaede.  
  
Their eyes met, and a suddenly spark flew between them. Memories of the past came streaming back into Hanamichi's head and something within him made him remember the person now standing in front of him.  
  
"Kae.Kaede!"  
  
"You remembered!"  
  
"Yes.yes. I remember! It's all coming back to me now.'  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad my love."  
  
"It is because of you, Kaede, that I now remember. Thank you."  
  
Hanamichi was about to hug Kaede when suddenly the door burst open and Prince Sendoh entered the chamber.  
  
"You can never trust anyone nowadays," he sighed. "I imprisoned that lousy chamberlain of mine for eternity. That should do the trick. Now, where was I up to?"  
  
Sendoh smirked his evil smile as he unsheathes his sword. "You shall not have him, peasant. He is MINE!"  
  
"You're wrong. He doesn't belong to you. He belongs to ME!"  
  
At that moment, Kaede too unsheathed his own sword. Both men posed readily for battle, but what looked to be a bloody battle turned out to be a deadly quarrel. Both men ended up bickering at each other and arguing as to whom Hanamichi belonged to. This, unfortunately, was giving poor Hanamichi a bad headache.  
  
"I won't belong to anybody unless someone can break the last curse of mine!" shouted Hanamichi.  
  
"And which is?" answered both men, excitedly.  
  
"It is to kiss me!"  
  
"Oh, that's easy!" said Sendoh, and he hurriedly rush up to Hanamichi to give him his curing kiss.  
  
Unfortunately for him, you know what happened. Hanamichi instantly changed into a hideous beast and was about to rip Sendoh into shreds when Kaede intervened by going in between them and using a shield to defend himself, knocked Hanamichi down with one kick. Taking his opportunity, Kaede leaned forward and immediately kissed Hanamichi lightly on the lips.  
  
The enchantments were broken. His castle shone brightly from under overgrown trees. His subjects turned back into their true form and he became his true self once more.  
  
"I knew it had to be you, Kaede," said Hanamichi and he kissed him passionately.  
  
Poor Sendoh looked upon the happy couple with sadness and jealousy in his heart. Yet what could he do, for Hanamichi had chosen Kaede instead of him. So what did he do? Simple, he pouted his mouth and let tears stain his cheeks while saying:  
  
"Why doesn't anyone like me around here? Am I really that naughty?"  
  
His voice was so pitiful and childish that it moved Hanamichi's heart. Though he couldn't forgive this man for what he had done, but he was an emotional person and his heart always gets the better of him. What could he do to help this person? Kaede, on the other hand, was beginning to feel jealous when Hanamichi averted his attention away from him.  
  
So what did Hanamichi do? Simple, he married both of them, to make everyone happy. At first, Kaede and Sendoh didn't like the idea, but once Hanamichi had pursued them; they fell in the everyday routine of making Hanamichi happy. Well, you can say that everyone lived happily ever after!  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: If it is too short, than use your own imagination. Sayonara! 


End file.
